HEROES DE LOS MUNDOS
by vianhey.violeta
Summary: ES LA HISTORIA DE LAS PPGZ Y LOS RRRBZ Y SU NUEVA AMIGA Y MAESTRA LLAMADA VIOLETA CON ELLA ENTRENARAN Y VIVIRAN GRANDES AVENTURAS.
1. Chapter 1

**Powerpuff girl z y rowdyruff boys z.**

**Personajes.**

**Bien ahora comencemos.**

Protagonistas:

Nombre: Momoko akatsumi.

Alias: híper blossom

Edad: 14 años.

Estatura: 1.60.

Comida favorita: los dulces.

Cuerpo: de modelo.

Ojos: rosa brillante.

Tés: bronceada.

Siguiente.

Nombre: Kaoru mastsubara.

Alias: pawereid buttercup.

Edad: 14 años.

Estatura: 1.60

Comida favorita: ramen.

Cuerpo: de modelo.

Ojos: verde esmeralda brillante.

Tés: blanca.

Siguiente.

Nombre: miyako gotuji **(no sé cómo se escribe su apeido sorry.)**

Alias: rolling bubbles.

Edad: 14 años.

Estatura: 1.60.

Comida favorita: espaguetis.

Cuerpo: de modelo.

Ojos: celestes.

Tés: blanca.

Siguiente.

Nombre: brick.

Alias: hard brick.

Edad: 14 años.

Estatura: 1.70.

Comida favorita: dulces.

Cuerpo: muuuuuy bien formado.

Ojos: rojo sangre.

Tés: bronceada.

Siguiente.

Nombre: butch.

Alias: strong butch.

Edad: 14 años.

Estatura: 1.70.

Comida favorita: ramen.

Cuerpo: muuuuuuuuuy bien formado.

Ojos: verde obscuro.

Tés: blanca.

Siguiente.

Nombre: boomer.

Alias: explosive boomer.

Edad: 14 años.

Estatura: 1.70.

Comida favorita: espaguetis.

Cuerpo: muuuy bien formado.

Ojos: Azul obscuro.

Tez: blanca.

Siguiente.

Nombre: violeta.

Alias: Denis, mil colores, alteza.

Edad: 14.

Estatura: 1.70.

Comida favorita: camarones a la diabla.

Cuerpo: de modelo.

Ojos: café oscuro.

Tez: apiñonada.

Siguientes: Dai, Show,Kurio, Ken y el Profesor Utoniom.

Muchos oros personajes de series y animes películas y más.0

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA ISTORIA NO ME PERTENESEN.

5/DIC/2013.


	2. 2 LA NUEVA AMIGA

Ppgz y rrbz.

Capítulo 1: nueva amiga.

Era un día en nueva saltadilla ya había pasado más de un año desde que him (EL) fue derrotado por las powerpuff grils z todo había regresado a la normalidad los monstros fueron regresados a la normalidad mojo regreso al zoológico las chicas iban todos los días al laboratorio a visitar al profesor y a ken por otro lado los rowdyruff boys z seguían viviendo en la casa de mojo y hasta tenían empleos. Inclusive iban a la escuela por órdenes del alcalde.

Bueno mi historia comienza ahora.

Un día en la escuela

-Hola chicas como están- dijo una oji rosa.

-hola momoko- dijo una oji celeste y una oji verde.

Las tres estaban en el mismo salón que los rrbz y aun no se llevaban bien.

Entra la al salón.

-Hola alumnos el día de hoy tendremos una nueva compañera ella nos acompañara todo el año porfabor pasa y preséntate.-dijo la

-Entra al salón una chica de cabello corto hasta la barbilla color rojo intenso ojos café obscuro ella llevaba puesto unos jens obscuros una playera pegada al cuerpo color azul de manga corta llevaba una boina de rayas negras y rojas se veía bien y los chicos tenían corazones en los ojos menos tres chicos ya se imaginaran quienes son si eran brick, butch y boomer.-

-Hola mi nombre es violeta mucho gusto en conocerlos espero que nos llevemos bien.- dijo la chica con mucha amabilidad o al menos eso es lo que aparentaba.

-Bien entonces siéntate al lado de la ventana.- dijo la

Violeta fue a sentarse las clases transcurrieron normal era hora de descanso todos salieron.

En la cafetería.

Violeta pidió un sándwich para almorzar y salió afuera a comérselo sentada en la rama de un árbol, estaba tranquila almorzando hasta que tres chicas se le acercaron.

-Hola violeta nos preguntábamos si querías acompañarnos al centro comercial- dijo una chica oji azul con un tono muy dulce.

-Claro.- dijo violeta con una sonrisa.

-ok nos veremos después de clases- dijo la oji azul.

-Está bien- dijo violeta. Disculpa pero cómo te llamas?

-ah lo siento me llamo Miyako y ellas son Momoko y Kaoru.- dijo miyako.

-Ok nos vemos más tarde.- dijo violeta yéndose para el salón.

-dios- dijeron las tres también yéndose al salón.

Al final de las clases las cuatro se fueron al centro comercial.

En el centro comercial.

-y dinos violeta ¿de dónde eres?- pregunto Momoko.

-pues…soy de México pero fui trasladada a nueva saltadilla.-dijo violeta.

-enserio.- dijo miyako.-eso está muy lejos.-

-pues sí pero estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas estar cambiando de escuela constante mente estar separada de mi familia.- dijo violeta. Tranquila.

-y dime violeta te gusta algún deporte u otras cosas.- dijo Kaoru.

- me gustan las luchas y el soccer.- respondió violeta.

-enserio-dijo Kaoru. –porque pareces más de las chicas femeninas y todo eso.

- no nada de eso al contrario no me gustan las faldas ni los vestidos y aunque parezca que soy una chica femenina no lo soy… soy más una chica muy muy… como decirlo... agresiva pero se controlarme.- dijo violeta.

-de verdad bueno tu atuendo dice mucho pero no lo tomes como insulto.-dijo miyako

-no te preocupes miyako.- dijo violeta con una sonrisa.

-bueno entonces que les parece si vamos por una nieve.- dijo momoko.

-claro.- dijeron todas.

Después de un largo día en el centro comercial las chicas se despiden y se van a sus casas.

En casa de violeta.

-Estas segura de que las quieres a ellas como aprendices.- dijo un hombre.

-claro que las quiero como mis aprendices y no solo a ellas también quiero a los rowdys, eh visto lo suficiente de ellos y sabes que tengo un año observándolos ye visto que tienen el potencial suficiente para convertirse en héroes de los mundos además necesito entrenar a 10 para que sean héroes de los mundos y poder obtener el don de poder usar mis poderes en mi mundo el mundo real y sabes muy bien que no elijo a cualquiera solo a los de buen corazón y que sean capases de defender los mudos con sus viadas y ellos son los indicados.-dijo violeta.

-si pero los rowdys son malos y aparte de done vas a sacar a los otros 4.-dijo el hombre.

-ya sé que los rowdys son malos pero puedo pasarlos al lado del bien además ellos solo aparentan ser malos y sobre los otros cuatro serán los hermanos de Kaoru, Dai y Shou, la hermana menor de momoko kuriko y ken el hijo del profesor utoniom.- Dijo violeta

-como quieras pero tienes que comenzar a entrenarlos en un mes es el plazo que te voy a dar a y no olvides que debes competir en la carrea eh.- dijo el hombre.

-si mi señor y no lo olvidare por cierto es cierto que ay alguien que se cree el rey de las careras y está manipulando a todos para mantenerlos como sus esclavos.-dijo violeta.

-si pero no te preocupes cuento con tigo para que lo destierres de las carreas bueno en fin adiós y suerte con tus nuevos aprendices te veré dentro de un mes.- dijo el hombre para luego desaparece.

-creo que tengo dormir mañana comenzaré mi plan.- dijo violeta yéndose a dormir.

Esto es todo por hoy hasta luego.

Fecha de creación. 10/12/13.


	3. 3 EL PLAN COMIENSA

PPGZ Y RRBZ.

CAPITULO 2: EL PLAN COMIENSA.

Era otro día en la escuela todo transcurría normal hasta la hora del almuerzo.

-chicas me siento mal me tengo que ir a la enfermería las veo después.- dijo violeta fingiendo dolor de estómago.

-está bien violeta nos veremos después.- dijo momoko.

-adiós.- /se va corriendo./

En el baño de la escuela.

-no puedo creer que se lo Allan creído, serán súper heroínas pero son muy distraídas.- dijo violeta con una gotita en su cabeza.

-ok empecemos transformación.- dijo violeta transformándose en mitad fantasma (se parecía a Dani phantom acepto que como mujer y el cabello más largo y en el pecho llevaba una v en vez de una D era irreconocible con el cabello blanco.)

-bien esto es perfecto ahora solo aumentare mi aura maligna al nivel de him y las ppgz y rrbz vendrán a salvar la ciudad.- dijo violeta volviéndose invisible y volando Asia la ciudad.

(Las ppgz aún conservan sus cinturones y los rrbz tienen poderes y son capases de detectar el aura maligna de las personas.)

Violeta salió volando asía la ciudad en el laboratorio pochi había detectado el aura maligna de violeta y inmediatamente llamo a las chicas los chicos se percataron del aura maligna que estaba emanando la chica y decidieron ir para ver quien era.

En la escuela.

-Sri. Kini me duela el estómago.- dijo momoko.

-a mí me duele la cabeza.-dijo miyak.

-a mí me duele el orgullo.- dijo Kaoru.

-a mí me duele el brazo.- dijo brick.

-a mí me duele el cuello.-dijo boomer.

-yo estoy viendo doble.- dijo butch.

-Eso suena muy grave vayan a la enfermería.- dijo la Sri. Kini.

Todos salen corriendo al tejado a transformarse.

-Que creen que hacen ustedes aquí.- dijeron las chicas al unisón.

-eso a ustedes no les importa.-dijo brick.

-(tututú) que pasa profesor.-dijo momoko en su comunicador.

-no lo sabemos chicas pero sus poderes son iguales o mas altos que los de him.

-no es posible se supone que los villanos dejaron de atacar la ciudad desde que him fue derrotado.- dijo Kaoru.

-Al parecer uno de ellos no, bueno chicas es transfórmense y vallan a detenerlo.- dijo el profesor a las chicas.

-está bien profeso-dijo momoko.

Las chicas se transforman y los chicos también.

HIPER BLOSSOM.

ROLLING BUBBLES.

PAWERED BUTTERCUP.

POWERPUFF GIRLS Z.

HARD BRICK.

EXPLOSIVE BOOMER.

SRONG BUTCH.

ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z.

Todos salen volando en dirección a la ciudad y ben que una chica estaba destruyendo la ciudad claro que la parte menos habitada de la ciudad.

-oye tu detente.-dijo blossom.

-miren nada mas son las pawerpuff girls z y los rowdyruff boys z.

-como sabes quienes somos si nunca nos hemos visto antes a no ser que ellos te conozcan.- dijo buttercup algo sorprendida pero con miedo. (Si ella tenía miedo pues sabía que era un fantasma era obvio porque no tenía pies i en su lugar era una cola de fantasmas uuuuuuu) n.n

-Ay querida yo sé todo sobre ustedes y ellos no me conoce querida ahora basta de platica y empecemos a pelear.-dijo Denis (violeta)

-empecemos entonces- dice brick poniéndose en posición de combate.

Así comienza la batalla los chicos y las chicas les lanzan sus ataces.

-BUMERANG SUPREMO.-

-YOYO SUPREMO.-

-BURBUJAS EXPLOSIVAS.-

-ELECTROCHOK.-

-MARTILLO SUPER SONICO.-

-SONIDO AGUDO.-

Todos los ataques se dirigían asía Denis pero ella se volvió invisible y apareció detrás de blossom.

-Muy lentos ahora toma.- dijo Denis dándole un golpe con el codo a blossom asiendo que se estrelle en el suelo.

-Blossom.- dijeron sus amigas y brick pero él lo pensó.

-ahora siguen ustedes.- dijo Denis para luego hacer lo mismo con todos los demás excepto a buttercup.

-mmm que are con tigo te ves muy fuerte y tu cuerpo es excelente para mí ya se ati no te are nada.- dijo Denis. Metiéndose en su cuerpo.

-es perfecto.- dijo buttercup (Denis)

Mientras los demás se recuperaban del golpe, buttercup (Denis) estaba probando sus nuevos poderes (claro que no se iba a Cedar con el cuerpo de buttercup)

-buttercup donde esta esa chica?- pregunta blossom a "su amiga"

-ella no es buttercup.- dijo butch algo serio y preocupado.

-como que no es buttercup butch?- pregunto miyako.

-su aura es maligna.-dijo butch.

-butch tiene razón buttercup no está aquí me apodere de su cuerpo pero no planeo quedarme con él solo quería saber que tan buenos son y por lo que veo sois bastante listos.- dijo Denis saliendo del cuerpo de buttercup asiendo que esta se desmalle y nadie sabe cómo sucedió pero butcho fue y la atrapo para que no callera.

- pero bueno basta de de esta pelea me aburro ahora la verdadera razón por la que vine les parece si hablamos en un lugar más privado síganme.- dijo Denis para luego Salir volando a un parque abandonado.

Todos quedaron con una cara de 0.o y la siguieron cuando llegaron al parque abandonado bajaron y bajo un árbol se acomodaron para escuchar lo que Denis tenía que decirles pero claro que con algo de desconfianza.

-chicos les molestaría des transformarse de todos modos ya se quienes son.- dijo Denis.

-y porque debemos hacer lo que nos digas si ase unos momentos casi nos matas.-dijo brick enojado.

-brick no te enojes solo quería saber que tan fuertes eran es todo a demás ya sé quiénes son de que se quejan.- dijo Denis.

-y según tu quienes somos.-dijo blossom.

-bueno tu eres momoko akatsumi, tu eres burbuja gotokuji, tu eres brick jojo, tu boomer jojo, tu eres butch jojo, y la chica que esta desmayada en tus brazos es Kaoru masturbará o me dirán que no son sus nombres reales. Dijo Denis con un tono serio.

Todos quedaron con una cara de 0.0 quién demonios eres tú o acaso esta chica es espía del gobierno o qué onda con esta chica.

-está bien pero tendrás que decirnos quien eres tu.- Dijo blossom.

Entonces los chicos se des transformaron.

-bien entonces les diré quien soy pero primero.-dijo Denis des transformándose dejando a todos con una cara de o por dios 0.0

-sorprendidos.- dijo violeta.

-violeta eres tu pero como no es posible.- dijeron todos al uniso.

-si si dejen despierto a Kaoru y luego les explicare todo necesito que todos me escuchen.-dijo acercándose a butch que tenía cargada a Kaoru violeta pone su mano derecha en la frente de Kaoru y dice socomitemite.

Hasta ki el capítulo 2 nos vemos la próxima. Fecha de creación 12/12/13


	4. 4 LA PROPUESTA Y LA DESISION

PPGZ Y RRBZ

CAPITULO 3 LA PROPUESTA Y LA DECISION.

Cuando Kaoru despierta y se encuentra con la cara de butch y su cara se puso de todos los colores del mundo en especial un rojo intenso que se apodero de sus mejillas.

-butch podrías bajar a Kaoru por favor yo sé que te agrada cargarla pero no tenemos todo el dia.-dijo violeta con un tono pícaro.

Butch baja a Kaoru todo rojo por lo que dijo violeta.

-bien ahora préstenme atención yo soy una heroína de los mundos…-dijo violeta antes de ser interrumpida.

-espera un momento ¿cómo que heroína de los mundos? Y ¿cómo puedes ser heroína si tienes un aura muy maligna?- pregunto un muy desconfiado brick.

-verán ay más de 50 mudos y dimensiones diferentes que ustedes desconocen yo soy de un mudo diferente al suyo conocido como mundo real y fui escogida para ser una heroína de los mundos por mi grandes dones que son soñadora, valor, esperanza, fuerza de voluntad, coraje, inocencia, maldad ente otras. Verán soy capaz de contralar mi aura puedo hacer mi aura maligna la más poderosa maldad que se allá conocido en los mundo y también puedo cambiarla a un aura pura llena de bondad que se conozca en los mundo por eso el aura maligna brick.- termino de explicar violeta.

-wow y entonces dinos a que bienes a este mundo.-dijeron todos.

-bueno los eh escogido a ustedes para que sean mis aprendices pero si aceptan tendrán que despedirse de sus familias por un tiempo podrán hablar con ellas por medio del teléfono o de una computadora esa vendría siendo decisión suya, también quisiera que Dai, shou,kuriko,ken y el profesor nos acompañaran si aceptan yo personal mente hablare con sus padres y el profeso con brick, butch y boomer la decisión es suya ya que no tienen padres les daré 2 días por su respuesta. Ahora tenemos que regresar a la escuela.-dijo violeta.-transformación- se volvió a transforma en su forma fantasmagórica. –los veré en la escuela adiós.-dijo para luego salir volando a una velocidad apenas visible.

Todos se quedaron con una cara de pensamiento y luego se transformaron y se fueron a la escuela, así pasaron los dos días y los chicos seguían pensando en si aceptarían o no, era hora del descanso y violeta se acercó a los chicos para preguntarles su decisión.

-bien chicos ya pasaron los dos días de plazo cuál es su decisión aceptan o no aceptan.-dijo violeta con un tono serio.

-mis hermanos y yo hemos estado pensándolo y hemos decidido que si iremos con Tigo no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.- dijo brick a lo que sus hermanos asintieron.

-bien y ustedes chicas que decidieron aceptan o no.-dijo violeta seria.

-bien lo estuve pensando y yo también acepto ir.-dijo Kaoru.

-yo también acepto ir.- dijo momoko.

-yo igual.-dijo miyako.

Perfecto entonces necesito hablar con sus padres y hermanos díganles que los veré a las 5:00 en el laboratorio y que alguien que le avise al profesor.

-está bien.- dijeron todos.

Al finalizar las clases los chicos se prepararan para ir al laboratorio con sus familias al llegar laboratorio todos esperaban a violeta cuando de la nada apareció frente a ellos después de salir de su asombro violeta comenzó a explicarles todo y la decisión que tomaron sus hijos.

-entonces ellos tomaron ya la decisión.-dijo el papa de Kaoru.

-si ellos me dijeron su decisión esta mañana en la escuela solo vendrán si aceptan ustedes que vengan con migo.-dijo violeta.

-bueno si Kaoru quiere ir tiene nuestro permiso.-dijo el papa de Kaoru.

-bien solo una cosa más también quisiera que Dai, shou, kuriko, ken, pochi y el profesor nos acompañe que dicen.-dijo violeta.

-enserio podemos ir con ustedes- dijeron Dai, show, kuriko, ken y pochi ilusionados. *.*

-claro pero eso si les dan el permiso.- dijo violeta.

-claro que pueden ir si el profesor va con ustedes solo por seguridad.-dijeron todos los padres a sus hijos.

-profesor que dice viene.- dijo violeta.

-claro que sí. Dijo el profesor.

-bien entonces está decidido, este chicos profesor pochi podrían salir un momento porfabor quiero hablar con sus padres asolas un momento.- dijo violeta.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza para luego salir de la habitación.

-bien quería preguntarles algo.- dijo violeta.

-qué cosa- dijeron todos los padres.

-¿les preocupa lo que sus hijos puedan hacer en este viaje?- pregunto violeta.

- claro que nos preocupa que tal si se lastiman o hacen algo malo.-dijeron los padres.

-bien miren tomen estos controles enciendan el televisor de sus casas con ellos y les permitirán ver lo que sus hijos hacen en todo el viaje podrán ver a donde vamos que hacen que dicen y que es lo que come solo no podrán ver cuando los chicos estén en el baño sabrán cada movimiento de ellos y que es lo que aran en su entrenamiento ellos no sabrán nada solo ustedes y yo espero q con esto se ceden más tranquilos.-dijo violeta.

-por supuesto que si- dijeron los padres.

-bien- dijo violeta.

Después los chicos entraron junto con el profesor.

-Bien vendré por ustedes dentro de tres días yo ya no asistiré a la escuela porque tengo asuntos que atender pero iré por ustedes a la escuela para venir al laboratorio desde aquí partiremos los veré dentro de tres días nos vemos.- dijo violeta para luego desaparecer.

Hasta aquí el capítulo 3 nos vemos después chao. Fecha de creación: 14/12/13


	5. 5 NUEVO HOGAR

PPGZ Y RRBZ

CAPITULO 4: NUEVO HOGAR.

Ya habían pasado lo 3 días de plazo para comenzar su tanto en la escuela los chicos estaban impacientes porque violeta llagara por ellos para irse pues estaban en clase de matemáticas.

_-donde estará violeta ya me estoy aburriendo.- pensó butch._

_-porque nos hizo venir a la escuela si nos vamos a ir a mitad de la clase.-pensó momoko._

_-esto es frustrante donde esta violeta.-pensó Kaoru._

_-que nervios hoy es el gran día.-pensó miyako._

_-que emoción ya no vamos a venir a la escuela.- pensó boomer._

_-que aburrido a que ora va a llegar esa niña.- pensó brick._

En ese momento entra violeta al salón de clases.

-Buenos días señorita kine.- dijo violeta con una sonrisa. u. u

-buenos días violeta que pasa no has venido a clases desde hace 3 días y hoy llegas tarde.- dijo La sir. Kimi algo preocupada.

-es que yo ya no estudiare más en esta escuela y eh venido por los alumnos Momoko akatsumi, Kaoru matsubara, miyako gotukoji, brick jojo, butch jojo y boomer jojo. A partir del día de hoy ellos ya no estudiaran en esta institución.- dijo violeta para que los nombrados se levantaran de sus lugares y se dirigieran asía ella para Salir.

-pero porque.- pregunto la sir. Kimi sorprendida.

- es que a partir de ahora ya no vivirán en esta ciudad por cuestiones que no quiero decir y aparte no le interesan solo le diré que solo sus padres vivirán aquí solo ellos le podrán responder.- dijo violeta muy seria pero no faltaba que himeko (princesa) diera su opinión.

- pues que bueno ya no tendremos a la marimacha de Kaoru por aquí molestando ni al traga dulces ni a la señora doña popularidad, al único que extrañare es a butchy.- dijo himeko haciendo que las chicas y uno de los chicos se cabrearan.

-como nos has llamado himeko.- gritaron los nombrados por himeko.- total mete cabreados.

- no chicos de esto me encargo yo.- dijo violeta calmando a los demás y acercándose a himeko muy lenta mente.

- Himeko, himeko, himeko (tutututu) no debes de ofender a los demás porque te pueden lastimar. Dijo violeta como con drama y luego sacando sus uñas que cada vez más crecían y se asían metálicas (como la de wolverin pero en vez de tres navajas todas sus uñas.)

- y el daño pude ser muy pero muy grave captas himeko.-dijo violeta haciendo que esta se espante y los demás la vean con ojos de 0.0 quien esta chica. – vámonos. Sir. Kimi y al resto tengan un excelente día. Dijo para luego salir del salón y dirigirse al laboratorio dejando a himeko casi desmayada por el susto.

- eso fue asombroso violeta.- decían dos azabaches muy sorprendido.

-No fue nada además jamás me callo bien.- dijo violeta riéndose.

El rato pasó hasta que llegaron al laboratorio donde estaban un Dai muy desesperado, un shou muy impaciente, una kuriko muy distraída, un ken muy rojo y un profesor platicando con los demás padres en eso llegaron los chicos al laboratorio.

-se tardaron demasiado.- decían unos muy impacientes Dai y shou.

-relájense ahora sin más demora nos vamos.-dijo violeta para luego abrir un porta a lo cual todos se sorprendieron.

-bien es hora despídanse.- dijo violeta.

todos se despidieron de sus papas cuando terminaron de despedirse entraron al porta para luego aparecer en el centro de un bosque, mientras en otro lado los padres se fueron a la casa matsubara ya que ellos tenían una tele plasma muy grande cuando todos están sentados comiendo palomitas de micro encienden el televisor y los chicos aparecen en el bosque los padres empiezan a ver todo los detalles de lo que hacen, dicen todo eso que hacen los padres súper protectores cuando espían a sus hijos bueno volviendo con los chicos.

-violeta donde estamos.- pregunta una confundida miyako.

-bueno verán debo estar alegada de la civilización por los matones que envían para eliminarme así que vivo en un acantilado de este bosque.- dijo tranquila violeta.

-pero yo no veo ningún acantilado por aquí.-dijo Dai.

-ah es que tenemos que caminar para llegar al acantilado debemos caminar solo es por seguridad.- dijo violeta.

-está bien.- dijeron todos para luego comenzaron a caminar hasta que llegaron al acantilado donde se encontraba una gran mansión.

-bien chicos ya llegamos.- dijo violeta.

-tú vives aquí es grandiosa y muy grande. Dijeron todos. Mirando una gran mansión les pongo unas imágenes

-bueno vengan les mostrare el lugar y las reglas.- dijo violeta.

-está bien.- dijeron todos. Luego todos entraron.

- bien como pueden ver estamos en una enorme sala que se puede ver al entrar a la casa y aun lado unas escaleras que llevan al segundo y tercer piso.

La televisión tiene todos los canales que se pueden ver en todos los mundos y dimensiones. Momoko y brick dejen de babear y continuemos ah su izquierda podrán ver la cocina,

Es una de las cocinas más equipadas y esta surtida de alimentos los suficientes para vivir aquí por lo menos 20 años, boomer, miyako podrían dejar de husguiar las gavetas… gracias, continuemos en la parte de atrás se encuentra la piscina,

Y si caminan al fondo esta otra piscina pero esta es interior,

Bien ahora a la izquierda de la piscina esta un baño,

Bien regresemos a la sala si pueden observa

Por esa gran entrada esta la sala de juegos y un pequeño bar, porfabor Kaoru, butcht, Dai, shou dejen de babear.

Y ay otro bar al lado de la sala,

Ahora subamos a la planta alta, como podrán ver aquí ay puras habitaciones aquí es donde se cederán la primera habitación es de Momoko, tiene una cama matrimonial las paderes están pintadas de rosa tiene asientos en forma de dulces, no se comen momoko una alfombra. (solo boy a describir una esque tengo mucgha fogera como par describir todas)

-es hermosa.- dijo Momoko-

La siguiente habitación es de Kaoru.

La siguiente es de miyako.

La que sigue es de boomer

La siguiente de butch

La que sigue es de brick

La próxima es de Dai

La otra es de shou

La siguiente es de ken

La que sigue es de kuriko

La última es del profesor,

Bien chicos estas serán sus habitaciones cada una tiene un baño incluido mi cuarto se encuentra por allá miren,

Ahora en el tercer piso solo es una habitación de juegos de azar y otro bar y una biblioteca con otra mini sala, con un balcón que da la vista de atardecer y de una plya debajo del acantilado poran observar la maravillosa vista del mar con el atardecer es muy romántico.

También en la planta baja ay un ascensor de ahí podrán ascender a un laboratorio secreto.

Todos quedaron con una cara de asombro 0.0 chicos ya terminaron de asombrarse ellos solo asintieron bien ahora las reglas y quiero que me escuchen con atención

Regla número 1 y la más importante nadie de ustedes debe de tocar ni una sola botea de todos los bares de esta casa son solo míos y si ingieren aunque sea un poco los degollare solo yo las puedo consumir entienden además no quiero que cometan locuras, comprenden, todos asintieron con cara de miedo.

Regla numero 2 no hagan tiradero.

Y regla número tres si van ah salir me tienen que avisar.

Bien ya que deje esto en claro pueden hacer lo que quieran yo necesito un trago Momoko y brick van a la sala a ver la televisión, Kaoru, butch, Dai y shou se van a la sala de juegos, miyako y boomer van a la cocina a preparar la comida mientras el profesor, ken y kuriko bajan al laboratorio mientras violeta se sirve una copa de vodka, mescal, ron, tequila, vino blanco, vino tinto y sangre mescladas para luego tomársela.

**Mientras en otro lado** los padres de los chicos observaban lo que asían asombrados por la gran casa y por lo que hizo violeta mientras los otros no se dieron cuenta de nada. Volviendo con los chicos estaban pasando cosas raras como que las cosas se levantaban solas y se oían ruidos extraños asustando a los presentes menos a violeta que seguía tomando su copa de vino mixto con sangre y ni siquiera se embriagaba seguía igual de serena.

Hasta la próxima los veré después porque tengo a mi lado a una ogra gruñona a mi lado. Fecha de creación 18/12/13


	6. FANTASMAS Y UNA DICCUCION TELEFONICA

PPGZ Y RRBZ

FANTASMAS Y UNA DICCUCION TELEFONICA.

AAAAAAH…. Escucho por toda la casa desde la sala de videojuegos era kaoru que gritaba por haber visto un fantasma y por instinto dio un brinco aterrizando en los varazos de butch, mientras sus hermanos miraban a butch de una forma asesina.

-largo de aquí.- gritaba miyako desde la cocina pues también había un fantasma pero este era gordo.

-alégate.- gritaba Momoko porque había otro fantasma en la sala pero este era falco.

-digo chicos que pasa ahora que es lo que les acure.- dijo violeta algo preocupada.

- que acaso no los vez.- dijo momko asustada siendo cargada por brick.

-que al trio fantasmagórico.- dice violeta muy tranquila.

-acaso los conoces.- pregunta miyako.

- pues claro permíteme…TRIO DE IDIOTAS VENGAN ACA AHORA.-grita violeta.

-no nos tienes que gritar de esa forma para llamar nuestra atención.-dijo el mas grande y flaco de ellos.

-perdon pero…QUE DEMONIOS ASEN AQUÍ.-grito violeta.

-nos echaron de nuestra antigua casa y ahora no tenemos donde cedarnos.- dijo el mediano de los fantasmas.

-y ya no tenemos donde comer.- dijo el más chico y gordo de los fantasmas.

-ok…CASPER…..-grito violeta.

-dime violeta.- dijo Casper algo asustado.

-haber Casper te deje encargados a tus tíos te dije que lo vigilaras y que no se metieran en problemas. Dijo violeta intentando calmarse.

-pero violeta nunca me hacen caso además para ellos soy su esclavo y no su sobrino. Dijo Casper.

-entiendo entonces el problema son ellos que no aprenden.-dijo violeta.

-ok trio de idiotas POR QUE…(suena su teléfono con la canción de sakasame no chou.)Los salvo la campana.-dijo violeta para luego contestar su teléfono.

-diga- dijo violeta dirigiéndose al bar dela sala mientras todos la seguían incluso los que estaban en el laboratorio que salieron para ver qué pasaba y se le cedan viendo con una cara de 0.0 que está haciendo, eso se va a tomar pensaban al ver a violeta mesclar distintos vinos en una copa y luego ponerle sangre.

-si…aja… claro… escúpelo no te andes con rodeos.- dijo mientras tomaba un trago de su bebida y luego escupirlo por la noticia que le dieron.

-QUEEEE PORQUE…..NO ME IMPORTA ESO...COMO ES QUE CAMBIARON EL DIA DE LA CARRERA Y ASTA APENAS MELO ESTAN DICIENDO…..PERDONAME MANGOS NO LOS BOY A PERDONAR SON UN PART DE IDIOTAS SI PIERDO LA CARRERA VA A SER SU CULPA…..QUEEEE MAÑANA…..SON UNO HIJOS DE LA CHINGADA COMO SE LES OCURE DESIME ESTO…. FALTANDO UN PUTO DIA PARA LA CARRERA…BOI A MATARLO APENAS LOS VEA SABEN QUE ESTAN TAMBIEN ESTAN DECPEDIDOOOOOS…COMO LO OLLERON DECPEDIDOOS… ME BALE VERGA LO QUE USTEDES ME DIGAN…..SON UNOS TRAIDORES…CALLA ESE MALDITO AJUJERO QUE TIENES EN LA CARA…BOY PARA ALLA Y DE ESTA NO SE SALBAN MENDIGOS HIJOS DE MIERDA.-gritaba violeta para luego colgar el teléfono mientras todos la veían con ojos de terror.

-ok trio fantasmagórico Casper se van a su nueva casa está ubicada en nueva york Casper vigila que no se metan en problemas y ahora vallase no los quiero ver más por aquí. Dijo violeta para luego tomarse su copa de un solo trago y el trio fantasmagórico y Casper desaparecen.

-bien ahora ustedes bajen a las chicas y prepárense que vamos a ir a una carrera los espero tienen 5 minutos. Dijo violeta.


	7. LA CARRERA, LA APUESTA Y NUEVA FAMILIA

**PPGZ Y RRBZ **

**LA CARRERA, LA APUESTA Y NUEVA FAMILIA.**

**-Ya estamos listos.-dijeron todos. Para luego violeta abrir un portal y entrar en el para aparecer en una bodega donde había muchos autos de carreras.**

**-hola como has estado violeta ha pasado mucho tiempo.-dijo un hombre mayor como de unos 39 a 40 años.**

**-hola toreto eh estado muy bien y tu.-dijo violeta.**

**-bien y dime quienes son ellos.- pregunto toreto mirando como los demás estaban babeando por los autos.**

**- ah ellos son mis aprendices.- dijo violeta. Chicos dejen de babear y vengan acá.-dijo.**

**-ellos son Momoko, kaoru, miyako, kuriko brick, butch, boomer, Dai, shou, ken, pochi la mascota de ken y el profesor utoniom.**

**-chicos él es toreto un amigo.- dijo violeta**

**- mucho gusto chicos.- dijo toreto saludándolos.**

**-el gusto es nuestro.- saludaron todos.**

**- oye toreto as visto al dúo de idiotas los que se encargan de avisarme sobre las careras y cuando son.-dijo violeta muy amable lo que hiso asustar a toreto pues ella nunca había echo alguna pregunta tan amablemente a no ser de que hubiera alguien nuevo.**

**- si están en sus puestos de trabajo porque.- dijo toreto**

**-no por nada ahorita regreso mientras te molestaría ir por mi auto por favor.-dijo violeta muy muy amable lo que hizo que sé que se asustara más.**

**-chicos lindos atuendos dijo violeta antes de irse a quien sabe dónde.**

**Los chicos estaban admirando sus ropas cuando miraron a las chicas se sonrojaron y las chicas también.**

**Momoko llevaba puesta una blusa a tirantes rosa fuerte pegadita al cuerpo, con unos jins obscuros atubados, con unos conbers rosas con agujetas blancas, con su cabello suelto lo que la asía lucir muy hermosa.**

**Kaoru llevaba puesta una blusa a tirantes verde manzana pegada al cuerpo, unos pantalones militares atubados y unos conbers color verde manzana con cintas negras y su cabello igual de alborotado, lo que hacía que su hermosa y sexy figura se notara.**

**Miyako llevaba puesta una blusa celeste a tirantes pegada al cuerpo, unos jins oscuros atubados y unos conbers azul obscuro con cintas blancas, con su cabello suelto, la hacían lucir muy linda.**

**Kuriko traía puesto una playera anaranjada pegada y unos shorts arriban de la rodilla unos conbers color anaranjado con cintas negras a pesar de su corta edad se veía muy hermosa.**

**Brick llevaba puesta una playera rojo, una chaqueta negra con detalles rojos unos pantalones negros y unos conbers rojos con cintas negras con su típica gorra en su cabeza se veía bastante guapo.**

**Butch llevaba puesta una playera verde obscuro una chaqueta negra con detalles verdes abierta, unos pantalones negros con unos conbers verde obscuro con cintas negras su cabello estaba suelto uno de los mechones le tapaba uno de sus ojos asiendo que se viera muy muy guapo. **

**Boomer llevaba una playera azul una chaqueta negra con detalles azules un pantalón negro unos conbers azules con cintas negras lucia muy guapo.**

**Ken llevaba puesta una playera gris una chaqueta negra con detalles gris unos pantalones negros unos conbers gris con cintas blancas se veía guapo.**

**Dai llevaba lo mismo que butch pero en un verde más obscuro, y shou igual que Dai.**

**El profesor llevaba un traje gris con camisa blanca zapatos negros lo hacía lucir como todo un hombre de negocios.**

_**-Momoko se be muy hermosa.- pensó brick.**_

_**-kaoru s-se be como toda una diosa.- pensó butch.**_

_**-M-miyako se ve como un ángel.-pensó boomer.**_

_**-que linda es kuriko.-pensó ken.**_

_**-brick se ve tan guapo.-pensó Momoko.**_

_**-no me había dado cuenta de lo guapo que es butch cuando trae su cabello suelto.-pensó kaoru.**_** (Butch tiene el cabello hasta los hombros igual que kaoru.)**

_**-boomer es muy guapo.-pensó miyako.**_

_**-ken es muy guapo.-pensó kuriko.**_

_**-si se atreve a ponerle una mano encima a kaoru lo mato.- pensó Dai.**_

_**-baya mi hermana sí que tiene pege pero si la toca lo are sufrir.-pensó shou**_

**-**_**baya ken está actuando raro no no será que ken está enamorado. Pensó pochi.**_

_**-ay ken ya está enamorado cresen tan rápido. Pensó y empezó a llorar cómicamente.**_

**MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR LOS PADRES ESTABAN GRITANDO.**

**-que ni se le ocurra a ese muchacho tocar a mi kaoru mi kaoru ya está creciendo se está enamorando.- lloraba cómica mente el señor Tokio. Mientras su esposa mitsuko estaba emocionada y feliz por su hija.**

**-que ni se le ocurra tocar a nuestra Momoko, Momoko está creciendo, pero kuriko es a un una niña para enamorarse que ni se le ocurra a ken tocar a kuriko.-decían los padres de Momoko y kuriko.**

**-Miyako ay mi nieta está creciendo pero pobre de ese muchachito si le llega a ser daño a mi nietecita.- Decía la abuela de miyako que soltaba lagrimas de felicidad. **

**-Dai, shou por favor cuiden a su hermana.- Dijo el señor Tokio aun llorando cómicamente.**

**Con los chicos.**

**PLACK se escuchó por todo el lugar sacando a todo de sus pensamiento y en eso llega toreto con otro hombre a su lado los Cuales se asustan por tremendo ruido pues ya sabían quién era pues parecía que estaban golpeando a alguien en eso se escucha.**

**-SON UNOS HIJOS DE MIERDA.- grito violeta sacando a dos hombres de unos 22 años volando hasta donde estaban los chicos.**

**-por favor no nos mates.- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo muy asustado.**

**-PERDONAME NADA TRAIDORES HIJOS DE MIERDA y agradezcan que solo los puedo torturar porque si no ya estarían bajo tierra. Dijo violeta tratando de tranquilizarse**

**-si no lo volveremos a ser PORQUE ESTAN DESPEDIDO HIJOS DE LACHINGADA AHORA DESAPARESCAN DE MI BISTA SI NO QUIEREN QUE LOS SACE A PATADAS EN LUGARES DONTE NI LOS RAYOS DEL SOL LLEGAN.-grito violeta hecha una furia.**

**De inmediato se fueron corriendo muy lejos podría decirse que a la velocidad que iban podían cruzar el mar atlántico, mientras los demás miraban a violeta con cara de miedo y mejor no asarla enojar más.**

**-donde está mi auto.-pregunto violeta al ver a toreto.**

**-aquí esta violeta.-dijo toreto.**

**-ten.-dijo un hombre saliendo del auto entregándole las llaves.**

**-gracias oconors.-dijo violeta.**

**-violeta ese es tu auto.-pregunto butch apuntando a un auto muy polvoriento y algo viejo.**

**-si porque.-dijo violeta imaginándose lo que le diría.**

**-no creo que ganes una carrera con un auto tan viejo.-dijo butch.**

**-bueno te sorprendería lo que puede a ser este auto.-dijo violeta algo retadora.**

**-lo dudo es más dudo que dure para el arranque.-dijo butch con burla.**

**-uuuuuuuh.- se oyó de parte de toreto y oconors.**

**Ah bueno que te parece una pequeña apuesta butch.- dijo violeta retadora.**

**-te escucho.-dijo butch.**

**-bien si gano la carrera serán mis esclavos los 10 por dos días y si pierdo yo seré su esclava por de lo 10 por una semana, Aceptas.-dijo violeta muy tranquila.**

**-mmm.-dudo unos segundos butch**

**-¿dudas? aunque no se porque si dijiste que no duraría ni para el arranque no entonces porque dudad?- dijo violeta algo retadora.**

**-Acepto.-dijo butch.**

**.bien que mal por ti ya que todos se volverán mis esclavos muajjajajajajajajajajajj.-dijo violeta para luego reír malévola mente.**

**-ya perdiste.- dijo toreto.**

**- basta de hablar toreto quiero un motor de los más modernos que exista, oconors consígueme 5 tanques de nitros, y ustedes butch y kaoru quiten los neumáticos, miyako y boomer traigan otros juego de neumáticos de haya, Momoko y brick empiecen a limpiar el auto y luego apliquen pintura negra y pongan unas flamas, Dai ayuda a toreto a poner el motor nuevo, kuriko, ken y shou ayuden con los tanques de nitros. Dijo violeta para luego retirarse.**

**- oye y tú que vas a hacer.- Se queja butch.**

**- voy a hablar con mi suprior sobre su entrenamiento.-dijo violeta dándole la espalda a butch y retirarse.**

**Tiempo más tarde.**

**-ya regrese, está listo mi auto.-pregunto violeta.**

**-si ya nada más falta la prueba.-dijo toreto.**

**-entonces vamos.-dijo violeta para salir en diferentes autos asia una colina para probar el auto violeta llevaba a todos con ella en su auto cuando llegaron.**

**-bájense.-dijo violeta.**

**-que por que.- se quejaron todos.**

**-porque voy a ser la prueba del auto y ustedes me esperaran aquí debajo de la colina fin ahora salgan.-dijo violeta luego todos se bajaron.**

**-bien estoy lista están preparados.-pregunto violeta desde un gokitoki a los que estaban debajo de la colina.**

**-si estamos listos.-respondió toreto por gokitoki.**

**En eso violeta enciende el motor y comienza a bajar la colina muy rápido dando derrapes en cada curva y acelerar cada vez más hasta llegar a la parte baja de la colina.**

** todos.**

**-si…aja…tela paso o yo le digo…muy bien…entiendo. Si yo me encargo….adiós.-toreto hablaba por teléfono.**

**-oye violeta.-llama toreto.**

**-dime.-dijo violeta.**

**-me hablo tu hermana y dice que ella y tu hermano participaran en la carrera-le dijo toreto.**

**-así que mis hermanos van a participar eh… será una carrera muy interesante.-dijo violeta con una sonrisa de medio lado.**

**-violeta ¿tienes hermanos?- pregunta kaoru.**

**-si tengo una hermana mayor que yo de 18 años y un hermano menor 3 años por.-dijo violeta.**

**-ah se me olvido también tu primo bili va a participar.-**

**-esto va ser muy interesante.- dijo violeta con una sonrisa de medio lado.**

**-violeta ¿quién es bili? Y ¿tu hermano de tres años va a participar en la carrera?-pregunta confundido brick.**

**-si.-respondió violeta.**

**-nos estas diciendo que tu hermano de tres años va a participar en la carrera.- pregunta butch.**

**- algún problema mi hermano ya sabe conducir un auto pero tuvimos que mandarle hacer uno a su medida para que pudiera participar.-dijo violeta. **

**-eso lo tengo que ver.-dijo butch.**

**-bueno espero no se te olvide nuestra apuesta además ya es de noche y mañana es la carrera así que vamos a descansar.-dijo violeta abriendo un portal.**

**-adiós violeta recuerda la carrera es mañana a las 10:00 PM.-dijo toreto para luego despedirse.**

**-Ok adiós.- dijo violeta para entrar en el portal con los demás.**

**Todos regresan a la mansión y se van a dormir al día siguiente todos están viendo la tele y violeta en el bar de la sala viéndolos, pensando y viendo la tele kaoru y butch discutían por el control, dai y shou observaban a butch con ojos de te mataremos, Momoko y brick intentaban quintarle el control para ver galakticman, mientras miyako y boomer los observaban con una gotita en la cabeza tipo anime y el resto en el laboratorio.**

**-brick, butch, boomer.-dijo violeta para llamar su atención mientras bebía una copa de wiski.**

**-Que.- preguntan los tres.**

**-ustedes no tienen padres cierto.-dijo violeta seria mientras toma un trago de wiski.**

**-no.- responden los tres con tristeza y los demás los observan con lastima.**

**-mmm de ahora en adelante ustedes serán mis hijos.-dijo violeta seria con los ojos serados con una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras daba otro trago a su copa de wiski.**

**-enserio.- dijeron los tres con la mirada iluminada.**

**-si serán mis hijos adoptivos tome esta decisión hace ya un largo tiempo y quería saber su respuesta.- dijo violeta con una sonrisa en su rostro.**

**-gracias violetas.- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo**

**-ok ahora soy su ma….-dijo violeta antes de ser interrumpida por el abrazo sorpresivo de los chicos.**

**-gracias mama.-dijeron los chicos abrazados de violeta.**

**-de nada chicos.-dijo violeta respondiendo al abrazo de los chicos.**

**-aawwww.- se escuchó de parte de los demás que estaban observando y asiendo que se separen.**

**-una cosa más chicos soy su mama pero considérenme como su amiga y no vuelvan a abrasarme no me gustan mucho los abrazos.-dijo violeta con una sonrisa.**

**-desacuerdo mama.- dijeron los chicos al unisón.**

**-violeta tengo una duda desde ayer.-dice kaoru.**

**-déjame adivinar es sobre sus atuendos.-dijo violeta tomando de su capa.**

**-pues si.-dijo kaoru.**

**-bueno pues fácil si hubiera dejado que llevasen sus mismas ropas y peinados y lo digo más por Momoko, miyako y butch, uno a Momoko la hubieran juzgado como una cualquiera, a miyako como una colegiala y a butch como marica y eso es porque son gente de barrio y es gente bueno ay uno que otro bueno y honesto pero el resto son pervertidos, malos, groseros y les diría más pero no se mejor así lo dejare ahí solo les diré cuídense de ellos.**

**-entendido.-dijeron todos al unisón.**

**-oye violeta porque bebes tanto y que es esa cosa roja que le pones a tus vinos.-pregunta inocente miyako.**

**-uno el beber me quita las presiones y desde los 8 años antes de tener mis poderes no me emborracha soy inmune a sus efectos, dos a lo que tu llamas liquido rojo se llama sangre una advertencia no toque mis vinos eso responde tus preguntas.- dice violeta.**

**-si.- responde miyako.**

**-mama para que bebes sangre eso es anormal.- pregunta boomer inocente.**

**-bueno es simple soy mitad vampiro.-dijo violeta.**

**-eres mitad vampiro.- dice boomer asustado y asombrado.**

**-si bueno digamos que soy parte vampiro parte licántropo y parte hibrido son partes diferente y puedo usarlas en la forma que sea pero gracias a eso mi dieta consiste en por lómenos un litro de sangre un corazón o carne y comida humana por eso lo de la sangre pero relájense solo bebo sangre de animales también la carne y el corazón el resto lo como de donde sea.**

**-bueno cambiando drásticamente de tema, su entrenamiento comenzara en dos días los dos días que todos serán mis esclavos.- dijo violeta.**

**-aguarda un momento aún no ganas la apuesta para que asegures tu victoria.-dijo butch con reproche su nueva madre.**

**-bueno pues si llego a ganar lo que es lo más seguro...Bueno considérate muerto por que tus hermanos y el resto te van a matar.-dijo violeta mirando como los demás miraban a butch de forma asesina.**

**-bueno sin no les importa nos tenemos que ir tienen una hora para aser lo que quieran.-dijo violeta.**

**-pero mama son las 8:00 y la carrera comienza a las 10:00.-dijo boomer inocente.**

**-si pero tenemos que estar ahí a las 9:00 para preparar todo.-dijo violeta.**

**-a bueno solo tenías que decirlo sabes.-dijo Momoko.**

**La hora paso pero antes de irse violeta llamo a kuriko para darle un regalo.**

**-para que me necesites.-pregunto kuriko confundida.**

**-ten.- dijo violeta entregándole una perrita metálica a kuriko.**

**-esta es tu nueva mascota es algo parecida a pochi pero bueno te doy este regalo por una razón y no te la voy a decir ahora debes ponerle un nombre.- dijo violeta.**

**-gracias se llamara miko.-dijo kuriko con una gran felicidad.**

**-me encanta.-dijo la perrita de metal asustando a kuriko.**

**-c-como e-ella ha-hablo.-dijo kuriko asombrada.**

**-si ella habla al igual que pochi fue algo difícil de hacer pero lo logre tiene su propia personalidad.-dijo violeta.**

**-asombroso.-dijo kuriko.**

**-bueno ya nos tenemos que ir ahí que vámonos.-dijo violeta para luego abrir un portal para aparecer en el mismo lugar que antes.**

**Ellos llegaron a la bodega pero había tres personas ahí que los esperaban.**

**-hola hermanita.-dijo la mayor de ellos.**

**-hola maja.-dijo violeta a su hermana.**

**.hola yole.- dijo el pequeño niño de tan solo tres años.**

**-Denis como te ha ido hermana.-dijo el mayor de ellos.**

**-hola enano, hola bili estoy bien y ustedes.-dijo violeta con una sonrisa.**

**-bien y dime quienes son ellos.-pregunta bili al ver a los chicos detrás de ella.**

**-ah ellos son Momoko, kaoru, miyako, kuriko, ken, dai, shou, pochi, miko, el profesor utoniom y ellos son brick, butch y boomer mis hijos.-dijo violeta asiendo que a bili y se quedaran de piedra y Luis el menor de tres bueno el aún no lo entendía.**

**-t-tus h-hijos pero como ni siquiera estas casada o no te acostaste con alguien y quedaste embarazada, Denis no te creí capas de semejante barbaridad.-dijo bili pícaro.**

**-bili COMO SE TE OCURE QUE ME BOY A ACOSTAR CON ALGIEN SI APENAS TENGO 15 AÑOS PEDASO DE CACA ERES UN PERVERTIDO.-grito violeta asustando a todos.**

**-¿e-entonces como es que son tus hijos?-pregunto bili asustado.**

**-bili sabes que existe llamado ADOPSION GRANDISIMO IDIOTA.-grito violeta.**

**-bueno yo solo decía bueno y maja por que no te sorprende?-pregunto bili.**

**-bueno es que yo ya los conozco se me sus nombres, apeidos, de donde son quienes son sus familias y bueno casi todo adema yo ya sabía de qué violeta iba a adoptar a los rrbz.-dijo maja con simpleza.**

**-yole elos no te papa.-pregunto Luis.**

**-no cachorro ellos no tienen papas.-respondió violeta a su pequeño hermano.**

**-violeta ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Por qué el niño te llama yole? y ¿El otro te llama Denis? Y ¿Cómo es que ella sabe de nosotros?-pregunta **

**-uno, él es bili mi primo hermano, ella es mi hermana mayor yahaira pero le decimos maja, el cachorro es mi hermano menor Luis y le digo cachorro, dos el cachorro no sabe pronunciar bien mi nombre y no sabe hablar bien, tres él me llama Denis porque me parezco a una actriz de una novela y de allí agarraron a desarme Denis y cuatro ella sabe de ustedes ya que ustedes son famosos claro que solo para los conocedores de las cartoon y el anime más del anime y el nada que ver pero ella está bien informada de todo.- respondió violeta para luego ser sorprendidos por toreto.**

**-chicos la carrera empieza en 15 minutos así que vámonos.-dijo toreto para luego entrar a los autos.**

**-bien es hora de irnos.-dijo violeta entrando al auto seguida por los demás mientras los otros subían a sus respectivos autos.**

**Después de unos minutos llegaron al lugar de la carrera era una montaña muy peligrosa eh inclinada muchos se reunieron para ver la carrera.**

**-bueno aquí es.- dijo violeta bajándose del auto al igual que los demás el lugar estaba lleno de autos chicas algo muy atrevidas con kilos de maquillaje y faldas muy pero muy cortas y chicos pervertidos todos mayores de 18 a 30 y más.**

**-así que esto es una carrera se ve que es muy interesante.-dijo dai.**

**-bueno ahora les sugiero no cometan locuras y lo digo por, butch, dai, shou y kaoru entienden.- dijo violeta algo seria mientras veía a toreto discutir con un hombre como de unos 20 a 23 años- ahora regreso chicos.**

**Mientras en el lugar de la discusión.**

**-que sucede aquí.-dijo violeta algo fría.**

**-que sucede bueno aquí el señor no quiere competir porque creo que no vale la pena ganarle a unos niños.-dijo toreto.**

**-así que eso sucede eh, bueno si no quiere competir es porque tiene miedo de ser derrotado por unos niños.-dijo violeta retándolo.- es un gallina.**

**-a quien le dijiste gallina.-dijo el hombre.**

**-a ti dkei, eres un gallina.-dijo violeta retadora mente.**

**-de igual manera no pienso correr contra mocosos.-dijo takashi (dkei)**

**-mira si compites el ganador será el nuevo dkei y el perdedor no vuelve a correr en su vida.-dijo violeta-o acaso eres gallina y no quieres perder contra mocosos porque mi hermano de 3 años te ganaría sin ningún problema, bueno que dices.**

**-de acuerdo solo porque no voy a permite que una mocosa se burle de mi.-dijo takashi.**

**-bueno a correr, te veo en la pista.-dijo violeta /se va/**

**-bueno chicos es hora, oye cachorro vas a correr.-pregunta violeta.**

**- si yole.- dijo Luis.**

**-bueno vámonos.-dijo violeta mientras se encaminaban a la pista y los otros solo observaban.**

**Es hora de la carrera y todos los competidores están en la línea de salida (no debería narrar esto pero después no lo entenderán así que narrar.) están preparados para correr la carrera inicia todos están mirando muy emocionante y algunos apuestan la carrera va el el siguiente orden violeta 1 posesión, maja 2 posesión, Luis 3 posesión, bili 4 posesión y takashi 5 posesión **

**La carrera esta que arde con tantas rapadas y aceleraciones choques de parte de takashi y bili, están a punto de llegar a la meta está la carrera está reñida entre los primeros 4 lugares pero ay algunas personas impresionadas por el talento del pequeño Luis por la grandiosa manera de conducir pero una aceleración por nitros de parte de violeta le da la victoria de la carrera.**

**-bueno eso es lo que yo llamo una carrera.-dijo violeta victoriosa.**

**-eso fue asombroso violeta eres increíble pero mira que tu hermano no se ceda atrás eh.-decían todos a la vez.**

**-eso fue genial.-dijo bili emocionado.**

**-ni que lo digas.-dijo maja.**

**-wooojuuu.-dijo Luis.**

**-esto no es posible derrotado por unos mocosos y un bebe.-dijo takashi furias del coraje yo gane así que ajustemos cuentas tu takashi ya no puedes volver a correr y ustedes 10 sois mis esclavos por 2 días.**

**- como sea me da igual.-dijo takashi para irse.**

**-bueno bueno ya vamos a casa para descansar mañana será un día muy largo.-dijo butch con flojera.**

**-está bien dios chicos los veré después.- dijo violeta despidiéndose de sus hermanos y su primo abriendo un portal y luego entrar.**

**- adiós violeta.- se despiden de ella.**

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo perdón si lo hice muy largo pero no será el único los veré después adiós.**

**posdata: perdón por los errores de ortografía la ortografía no es mi fuerte así que me disculpo por eso espero que les guste y es que parece que voy apresurada pero solo escribo lo que mi imaginación me dicta y gracias por su sinceridad intentare darle una mejor calidad en lectura, y gracias por leer mi fic adiós.**

**con todo mi agradecimiento violeta, y que tengan un feliz año nuevo.**

**Fecha de creación 30/12/13.**


End file.
